Quest databases
Category:Quests Now we will deal with the creation of quest databases. Why do we need these? The answer is quite simple: to manage quests in a better and easier way than we’d be able to without them. In our case, a database isn’t exactly necessary because we only have one quest. But imagine if we had 50 quests and would like to open each of them easily. In a normal situation, opening 50 files would take a while. To create a new database, select New → Quests Database (.qdb) from the File menu: This opens the standard Windows window used for saving files. Go to the Data\Quests folder (you can find both quests and quest databases in this folder), type in our_base and click on Save. Remember that the name of the file cannot exceed 16 characters. Make sure the file is saved in the .qdb format: A Quests Explorer window will open on the left side of the screen: Now we need to add our quest to the database. To do this, right-click on the field with the database content (it is currently empty): Select Add Existing Quest To → our_base from the menu: The standard Windows window for loading files will open. Go to a Data\Quests folder, highlight our_ task.qst and click on Open. The quest will be added to our database: The database is automatically updated and changes do not need to be saved (in contrast to other files). The database is ready to use in a module. If there is more than one database, you can search the contents of another by selecting it from the Quest Databases list: Select the database you want to search. By clicking on the small boxes next to the database names, several or all of the databases can be searched at once. You can also perform other operations on an already open database. To do this, click on the two dots next to the database list: A menu will open: * Load Database - loads a database which is not currently being searched in the Quests Explorer window * Unload Database - deletes a database from the Quests Explorer window, but it will not delete the database file * Create Database - creates a new quest database * Delete Database - deletes a database file. After selecting this option, a Question window will appear asking for confirmation regarding the deletion of the database: If you click on Yes the database will be deleted. You can also make changes connected with quests themselves. Right-click on a quest: A large menu will open: * Add New Quest To – adds a new quest to the database. This is equivalent to selecting → New → Quest File (.qst) from the File menu. The only difference is that here you must give the name of the quest and the folder in which the quest will be saved * Add Existing Quest To – adds an existing (previously created) quest to the database * Copy Quest To – copies a quest to another database * Move Quest To – moves a quest to another database * Remove Quest – removes a particular quest from the database (but it does not remove the quest file). That’s it when it comes to databases. We can move on to the next chapter.